Kersentaart met slagroom
by Marjanneke
Summary: Kersen hebben een vreemd effect op Heero...


**Titel**: Kersentaart met slagroom

**Samenvatting**: Kersen hebben een vreemd effect op Heero…

Disclaimer: Ik heb ergens gelezen dat de hele Gundam Franchise ongeveer 50 miljard yen heeft opgebracht. Als dat van mij zou zijn, zou ik me hier niet mee bezig houden…

**Koppels**: Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft

**Waarschuwingen**: Op hol geslagen hormonen van twee smoorverliefde tieners…

Ook is het in het begin enorm emotioneel en komen de hormonen pas helemaal op het einde.

**Tijd en Ruimte**: Vlak nadat Heero de aarde heeft gered en alle Gundam Piloten terug keren naar MO2 (aflevering 49)

* * *

Relena voelde zich ellendig. Ze wist dat ze blij zou moeten zijn, die ellendige oorlog was eindelijk voorbij! Maar toch…

"Zechs Marquise is MIA(missing in action), waarschijnlijk KIA (killed in action)" had Sally haar verteld.

"Met andere woorden, hij is dood, zeg het maar, ik kan er tegen." Had Relena geantwoord.

"Weinig kans, het spijt me voor je."

"Ik zal sterk moeten zijn, de hele wereld is blij dat ze van hem verlost zijn, dus waarom zou ik dan verdrietig moeten zijn, het is men broer maar…" en met die woorden was ze ingestort. Eerst korte snikjes, alsof ze zich sterk wilde houden, maar toen Sally haar arm om Relena heen sloeg kwamen grote, dikke tranen naar beneden.

"Ik ga hem zo missen, hij was de enige bloedverwant die ik nog had. We maakten dikwijls ruzie, maar we hielden van elkaar."

"Huil maar, meisje, niemand zal je kwalijk nemen."

De deur van het kleine vertrek waar ze waren, ging open en Hilde kwam binnen in een rolstoel. Ze was pas bijgekomen en stond erop om haar ziekenbed te mogen verlaten.

"Ik wil Duo zien! Is hij er al? Waar is die idioot!"

"Rustig, Hilde, rustig, de gundam piloten zijn alle vijf op komst!" zei Howard

"Kunnen die niet sneller vliegen?"

"Neen."

"Ok dan"

"Kijk wat ze hier nu binnensmijten!" zei Sally. Lucrezia Noin kwam binnen, met achter haar Dorothy Catalonia.

"Relena, ik kan het niet geloven, hij is er niet meer!" Noin's ogen zagen rood van het huilen.

"Ik weet het… Hij is er niet meer… Alles goed met je, Dorothy?"

"Wat denk je zelf. Ik ga het mezelf nooit vergeven wat ik gedaan heb!" Antwoordde Dorothy.

"Dat komt nog wel, als je je fouten erkent, dan komt het allemaal goed." Zei Relena.

"Kom we laten de meisjes eventjes alleen, drink een kop koffie het zal je deugd doen." Sally nam Noin en Howard mee naar buiten en de drie meisjes bleven achter.

"Zijn die vijf piloten er nu nog niet? Waar is Duo? Ik ga hem de kop inslaan om mij zomaar achter te laten!" Hilde begon steeds harder te roepen.

"Kalm, Hilde, dat is niet goed voor je bloeddruk, je moet je rustig houden. Aja, eventjes voorstellen: Dorothy en Hilde."

"Aangenaam, ken je ook een van de piloten?" Vroeg Hilde.

"Niet echt, Quatre en Heero een beetje. Die laatste kent Relena veel beter, is het niet? Ben je er nu al achter of het wederzijds is? Je bent precies een puber!"

"Ik weet het niet…" zei Relena.

"Aaaw…"zei Hilde

"Wacht…"Ik weet het niet'… Wat is er gebeurd met "zeker niet, waarom zou Heero ooit verliefd op mij worden?" vroeg een stomverbaasde Dorothy

"Niks speciaals…" bloosde Relena

"Kom meid, vertellen!"

"Misschien het feit dat ik ineens een knuffel kreeg, hij diep in men ogen keek en vroeg om in hem te geloven. En die blik in zijn ogen die ik nog nooit eerder had gezien. In plaats van altijd donkere, koude ogen kreeg ik een glimlach en een stralende blik te zien…" Relena dacht terug aan dat moment en voor het eerst sinds ze de dood van haar broer vernomen had, kreeg ze terug een klein glimlachje.

"Mooi he, de liefde." Zei Hilde

"Zeer mooi, maar ik ga nu even een dutje doen, ik ben doodmoe." Relena ging op een sofa liggen en viel al snel in slaap.

"Zijn ze er nog niet!" Hilde begon ongeduldig te worden.

"Jawel, net aangekomen, ik heb ze net zien landen.

"WHOOPIE! Duo zien! Oei, stil, Lena slaapt…"

Na nog eens tien minuten ging de deur weer open en daar kwamen de vijf helden binnen.

"DUO!!!" Hilde rolde op hem af en Duo moest opzij springen, anders had de rolstoel hem waarschijnlijk omver gegooid.

"Ben je nog boos op mij?"

"Neen, Hilde, maar haal alsjeblieft nooit nog zo'n stunt uit! Ik was doodongerust!"

"Kzalt nooit meer doen…"

"Daar bewoog iets op die sofa…"zei Wu Fei

"Oei, Relena, ik was haar vergeten, ze sliep net zo rustig."

"Tis al goed, Hilde, ik was al wakker van het moment dat je het wereldrecord rolstoelrijden verbrak."

"Sorry…"

"Nikske."

…

…

…

En toen werd het stil…

Tot…

Relena op Heero afliep. En hem een enorme klap in zijn gezicht gaf…

"Stomme idioot, kan je me nog banger maken! Waarom moest je nu achter dat brokstuk aangaan met het risico op ontploffen!"

"Maar…"Voor het eerst in zijn leven was Heero bang, echt bang. Nog nooit had hij zo'n woede gezien die hij niet verwacht had. Zechs die hem bedreigde? Geen probleem. Quatre die doordraait in Wing Zero? Waar heb je het over? Maar een kwade Relena? Dat was nieuw…

"Wat had ik moeten doen als jij er ook niet meer was? Als ik jullie alletwee kwijt was? Mijn vader ben ik al verloren, mijn broer leeft ook niet meer en dan zou jij ook nog gezellig mee onder de grond gaan liggen?"

"Relena, rustig…"

"IK BEN RUSTIG!"

"Meekomen." Heero nam haar hand vast en trok haar mee naar buiten, kris kras door gangen, links, rechts, tot ze bij een klein salon aankwamen.

"Kom eens bij mij."

"Sorry, Heero, ik wou niet…"

"Ik heb een paar beloftes gedaan tegenover mezelf die ik zeker ging waarmaken. Eerst en vooral, jou beschermen, dat heb ik gedaan. Ten tweede, Zechs niet doden, dat zou je veel verdriet doen en dat wil ik niet en ten derde, blijven leven voor jou."

Relena was sprakeloos.

"Ik heb ze alledrie waargemaakt, alleen je broer kon ik niet redden en dat spijt me."  
"Heero…" ze was op zijn schoot gaan zitten en hij had zijn armen rond haar geslagen.

"Jij betekent heel veel voor mij, ik heb het niet laten merken, ik ben niet goed met emoties enzo…"

Relena voelde de tranen terugkomen 'Niet huilen, Lena, niet huilen, stomme tranen waarom komen jullie nu?'

"Sorry, Heero, ik ben even een grote huilebalk."

Zo zaten ze nog een hele poos, tot Relena rustig geworden was.

"Kom we gaan terug." Heero nam terug haar hand en zo wandelden ze rustig terug naar de anderen. Die hadden intussen taart voorgeschoteld gekregen.

"Kersentaart! Mijn lievelingstaart!" riep Hilde

"Waar bleven jullie nu zolang? Straks hebben wij alles al opgegeten!"

Heero en Relena gingen aan tafel zitten, maar Relena merkte dat er iets anders was aan Heero, doch iets wat haar bekend voorkwam.

Hij lachtte…

"Wat is er?"

"Hihihi…Niets…Hihihi"

"Zeg het!"

"Hihihi…nee liever niet…"

Dit was vreemd… Heero Yuy lachtte nooit!

Opeens boog hij naar haar toe en fluisterde in haar oor: "Weet je wat je met kersen allemaal kan doen?"

"Neen, is het zo speciaal."

"Ssst." Hij legde zijn vinger op haar mond en fluisterde weer "Zeer erotische handelingen."

Nu was het haar beurt om te fluisteren.

"En zijn dat handelingen die je al persoonlijk hebt uitgevoerd of waar je 'per ongeluk' op internet opgekomen bent."

"ZEER persoonlijk met 2 uitgevoerd…"

Lieve help…

"Wil ik het weten?"

"Jij mag het weten als je wilt, ik kan het je ook laten zien…"

Relena besefte opeens wat dit wilde zeggen.

Heero Yuy had duidelijk al veel ervaring met bedden en kersen… En hij wilde die ook delen met haar.

"Mij goed, als ik je dan laat zien wat je met slagroom allemaal kan doen…" zei ze met een duivels lachje.  


* * *

Of het logisch is dat Heero in zijn verwoeste jonge leventje al met een meisje geslapen heeft, weet ik niet, voor Relena lijkt me dat wel logisch, aangezien ze duidelijk zeer populair is bij de jongens uit haar klas. Er zal er wel eentje tussen gezeten hebben waar ze haar oog op liet vallen ;)

Ook het feit dat ze zo open zijn naar elkaar toe, kan ik vanuit mijn hersenspinsels verklaren: Ze vertrouwen elkaar volledig, Relena is bereid om haar leven te leggen in de handen van iemand die haar verscheidene keren probeerde te vermoorden en Heero wil dat ze in hem gelooft, een teken dat zij voor hem een heel belangrijk persoon is. Ik kan nog uren doorgaan over het feit dat het ook onlogisch is dat hij haar opeens begint te knuffelen enzo, maar dit is nou eenmaal in de serie gebeurd…

Ook moeten we constateren dat, hoewel ze vanalles hebben meegemaakt en ze redelijk volwassen zijn, het toch tieners blijven… En die worden af en toe compleet overgenomen door hun hormonen ;)


End file.
